7 Days '
by PonytailGirl
Summary: The kids from sungarden are going on a 7-day trip across japan, but burn and gazel are both staying at the house.. will they be able to deal with the consequenses and eachother..?
1. Chapter 1 - Day 1

_ I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INAZUMA ELEVEN CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY PERVERTED MIND._

* * *

_The kids from sungarden are going on a 7-day trip across japan,  
but burn and gazel are both staying at the house.._  
_will they be able to deal with the consequenses and eachother..?_

* * *

**Warning!**  
**This story contains strong language and Boy x Boy love. **  
**if you don't like my story, then leave it.  
**_This is my first fic, please be nice! _  
_no flames please, help or suggestions are Always welcome!_

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V  
**"Suzuno! Nagumo! Get down here i need to check if you guys will be okay the upcoming 7 days.." Hitomiko sighted..  
'Tsk, woman! We already did that 6 times..'  
Nagumo was getting really irritated because hitomiko-neesan was so over protective.  
Suzuno on the other hand was already at the kitchen while Nagumo was still laying on is bed.  
"Tsk. Get your lazy ass over here Tulip-Head!" Suzuno shouted.  
They heard a big thud followed by a _somebody _racing loudely off the stairs.  
"What did you said ice bitch?!" he shouted in Suzuno's face while pressing him against the wall.  
"ENOUGH!" hitomiko shouted, just in time to drag Nagumo away from the other boy or he would`ve got a fist against his cheek.  
"Pff.. and you guys are sure that I can leave you two alone till next week..?" hitomiko said in despair.  
"Yeah, we're sure!" Suzuno stated.  
"it's not like we're burning down the house the moment you guys are out." Nagumo Finished.  
"okay then.. I'll trust you two, you have my number, and the phone numbers of the others don't you?"  
"uhm.. Yeah!" They said in unison.  
"Alright then.. Call me if you two need me! Cuz I'll be leaving now, Bye Guys!"  
"Bye Hitomiko-neesan!" they said together.

**~ 30 Minutes Later. ~ Suzuno's P.O.V. ~  
**'Tsk.. soo Bored.. what am I supposed to do this week..' I thought desperate.  
It seems that Nagumo had thought the same thing because he was already snoring right next to him.  
I turned the TV on and zapped through the channels.  
' Is there Seriously nothing on TV..?'  
'.. Hmm, what's this?' I thought when I saw a blocked list of of channels.  
I inserted the pin code and zapped through all kinds of channels ; Movie, Nature, Music, Porn..  
'The Fuck..?!' that's when the batteries of the TV remote went death..  
'Oh God, are you Fucking Serious..' I facepalmed.  
When I looked back at the TV, I felt a rosy blush creeping up on my cheeks.  
"tsk, I will go get the batteries." I said to myself.

**~Nagumo's P.O.V.~  
**I Silently woke up by the sound of Suzuno who was getting up from the couch.  
I closed my eyes again but couldn't continue sleeping , because of a strange sound.  
'The Fuck is that sound it's so fucking annoying! ' I thought.  
I cracked one eye open but immediately opened my other eye too.  
'What the… WERE YOU SERIOUSLY LOOKING AT _THIS _GAZEL?!'  
' You perverted Baka..'  
I looked again and immediately started to blush.  
'How pathetic.. I'm getting hard because of a supid channel..'  
I tried to find the remote but without success.  
Then somebody came from another room..

**~ Suzuno's P.O.V. ~  
**'Seriously hitomiko-neesan. No batteries?' I sighted.  
'what am I going to do now..'  
' The shops are all closed and the neighbours are all gone.'  
I started to walk back to the livingroom  
'Wow.. that Nagumo is still sleeping with that noise..'  
I looked at the TV and thought.  
' If I turn the TV off.. oh that's a no-go because I'll need the remote for that.. hm.. if I turn the electricity off.. the other machines and stuff won't work anymore..'  
'AH FUCK THIS SHIT!'  
Burn shifted while he was _Asleep.  
_"Damn you Burn! Stop. Fucking. SHIFTING!" I whispered at him.  
I seriously did NOT wanted burn to wake up right now..  
I shifted in my place.  
but then I felt it..  
I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice I was getting a boner..  
' Oh god no! '  
I lurched out for a pillow to cover my Erection.  
' Please burn, DON'T WAKE UP! '

**~ Nagumo's P.O.V. ~  
**' Damn you Gazel! Please go and stay there..! '  
' My god. Why are you looking at this, are you stupid!? '  
'Waaaaait.. What's _that.._? '  
I shifted a little to get a better point of view.  
' No. Way. Is_ the_ cold gazel having an erection? '  
I took one last peek and I saw Gazel's Member pocking against the inside of his pants.  
' Oh My God, this is hilarious..! '  
But then my lower body started to ache..  
' Oh yeah.. my erection is still there..'

**~ Gazel's P.O.V. ~  
**I looked at my left and again back to the TV.  
' Wait.. '  
" BURN?! "

**~ Burn's P.O.V. ~  
**' Shit , Shit , Shit I'm busted!'  
' What should I do?! '  
" HOLY SHIT GAZEL! Don't Scream me awake will ya ?! " I defended myself.  
" I-I just wanted to ask if you new if we had batteries!" He yelled back without any confidence.  
" uh.. no, have you already looked in the kitchen?"  
" Y-yes.. hm, weird.."  
' wait did he just stuttered..?'  
" I'll look in my room if I have some 'kay? "  
" Yeah Sure.." Gazel Said.  
"And Gazel.." I asked smirking.  
" Y-yeah?" he replied nervously.  
" Why are you looking at porn?!" I almost yelled, and broke into laughter.

**~ Gazel's P.O.V . ~  
**" I-i-it was an accident! T-the TV remote's Batteries just died and stopped by this channel! I SWEAR!" Gazel Shouted.  
I smirked.  
" But eh.. Look who's talking.. _Burn_."

**~ Burn's P.O.V. ~  
**"what…" I said nervous.  
"If you didn't like this channel, then why were you looking..?" Gazel Asked smirking  
" I did _NOT_. I was sleeping!" I yelled.  
" Oh is that so burn.. then what is this..?" gazel's smirk widened.  
Gazel was suddenly so close..  
" uhm.. Gazel, what are you doi-"  
I flinched when he touched my erected cock.  
".. WHAT THE FUCK GAZEL?!" I shouted extremely red.  
"teehee~ I KNEW YOU WERE LOOKING! GOTCHA!" he laughed like a maniac.  
'wow.. my dick really hurts..' I thought.  
Then I remembered something.  
"Hey Gazel. You were looking too didn't ya?" I asked smirking.  
" W-well u-uhm n-n-no..!" Gazel exclaimed while blushing.  
Then I lurched out for his pillow and threw it somewhere in a corner of the room.

**~ Gazel's P.O.V. ~  
**" BURN!"  
burn bursted into laughter.  
" well fuck you." I said coldly but blushing.  
I covered my visible erection.  
' what is burn doi-'  
'wow.. my dick hurts like hell..'  
'wait..'  
"BURN GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DICK!"

**~ Burn's P.O.V. ~  
**" Oh come on Gazel I know you like it, besides your dick must be really hurt cuz you're all red in the face!"  
" N-n-no!" Gazel said while his blush increased.  
I pumped his dick faster and faster.  
I smirked when Gazel moaned.  
" I thought you didn't enjoyed it? "  
Then I stopped.  
" N-no, Burn… p-please.. Don't stop.." Gazel said blushing heavily.  
' Wow.. he is really cute!.. Wait.. WHAT?! '  
I pumped his fully erecter member while mine was in the same condition.  
Then Gazel suddenly pushed me down.  
" What are you doi-"

**~ Gazel's P.O.V. ~  
**' Why is he doing this?! '  
' Oh wow.. this feels so.. good.. And he is so Cute..'  
'WAIT.. WHAT!?'  
I felt very embarrassed  
' I can't handle it much longer..'  
' I want more…'  
I pushed Burn down on the couch.  
" G- Gazel, What are you doi-" Burn tried.  
I placed my hand on his mouth and said.  
" Now it's your turn.."  
I smirked and unzipped his pants.  
I quickly putted my lips around his warm cock.  
' wow, he doesn't taste bad..'  
I slid up and down..  
licked his member all over..  
I heard him moan, and saw how much he enjoyed it.  
I couldn't this anymore.  
Burn pushed me off and took my pants down.  
' Is he going to do.. _That_..? '

**~ Burn's P.O.V. ~  
**" Gazel, do you want me to.."  
"YES!" He begged.  
' wow.. didn't know gazel was so horny hehe.. '  
I quickly got in position, so did gazel.  
Gazel laid down on his back and putted his legs around my neck.  
I was on top of him.  
I pushed my dick as gently as I could inside of him.  
Gazel squeezed my hands.  
" Ow! Gazel, that really hurts! " I nearly yelled in pain.  
" OOH, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M GOING THROUGH!" He shouted.  
' i-is he.. _Crying._.'  
" Gazel.. Are you okay..? "  
" If you want me to stop then I will, don't do anything you're not ready for" I said when I saw the baby tears in his eyes.  
" N-no.. the pain will flood away.."  
' I don't want him to go through so much pain..'  
'Maybe this will help..'  
I leaned in and gently placed my lips against his.

**~ Gazel's P.O.V. ~  
** ' What.. is Burn.. K-kissing me..? '  
' It feels so good.. yet wrong.. but SO. DAMN. AWESOME. '  
His tongue asked for entrance,  
I opened my mouth a bit and kissed back.  
' Wow.. His lips are so warm..'  
And suddenly , the pain was gone…  
" Burn.. T-the pain is gone, you can start moving now."  
" O-okay.. let's do this.." He smirked.

**~ Burn's P.O.V. ~  
**It was so hard to hold in for so long, and not being able to move with so much pleasure..  
I was so happy when he said that I could start moving now..  
I started moving back and forth.  
I saw Gazel biting his lower lip.  
' He looks _So. Fucking. Sexy_..' I thought before kissing him again.  
It felt so Good..  
' Oh God.. '  
' I-I'm gonna..'

**~ Gazel's P.O.V. ~  
**' He looks so happy..'  
' Do I.. make him happy..?'  
He kissed me again.  
It felt so incredibly good.  
'Wow..'  
'Oh god.. I'm gonna'  
I moaned while I came on burn's stomach.  
My white liquid spreaded itself all over burn's abs  
I had to admit that it was quite a nice sight.  
Burn came the exact same time.  
I felt my ass getting filled with his warm and juicy cum.  
" Burn.." I whispered.

**~ Burn's P.O.V. ~ **  
That was the best feeling _ever._  
I looked up from my stare when I heard gazel whispering my name.  
" Y- yeah Gazel? " I responded.  
" I- I – I.. Nevermind.." he stuttered.  
" you what? Oi, tell me!" I had to know what he wanted to say.  
" I-I-I can't.." he said very shy.  
" Gazel.. you can tell me everything, youre my best friend! And I care about you more than anything!" I said blushing.

**~ Gazel's P.O.V. ~ **  
" What..?" I said.  
" You heard me Gazel." He said plain.  
' after all those years of rivalry.. I thought we were enemies..'  
" Burn.. I Love you.." I said whispering.

**~ Burn's P.O.V. ~**  
' Did he just..'  
'Did I heard that correct..?'  
' Did he just.. Confessed to me ..? '  
I knew exactly what to say.  
" I love you too Gazel !"  
And I kissed him with everything I had.

* * *

That was all for now!  
Next chapter will be on next weekend i think!  
Bye guys, and thanks for reading !


	2. Chapter 2 - Day 2

**_Hey guys! its me again :). I decided to publish this chapter a little eralier then planned because i was bored haha. So enjoy this chapter and no flames please x._**

* * *

**_WARNING! this story contains strong language and BoyxBoy love / Yaoi/. If you dont like that, then leave it._**

* * *

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INAZUMA ELEVEN CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY PERVERTED MIND.

* * *

CHAPTER 2.

Burn's P.O.V.  
I woke up by an annoying sound.  
" Who the hell dares to call at this hour?!" I scolded silently while I tried to stand up.  
"hm..?"  
Then I noticed Suzuno who was clinging onto my waist.  
' What a cutie!'  
'wait.. cutie ?!'  
I've finally lost my mind.  
when I got out of his grip, I gently placed his head on a pillow and walked to the phone.  
" Yeaa.. This is Bu- Eh Nagumo Haruya.. What can I do for ya"  
I said sleepily but still annoyed as hell.  
" OH THANK GOD, NAGUMO! I CALLED LIKE A MILLION TIMES! WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING?!"  
Hitomiko shouted through the phone.  
" Thanks to you I'm now half deaf.. But we were sleepin' We had a rough night "  
I smirked by the thought of our little activity.  
" Oh okay, that's good to hear. How is it going?" Hitomiko said.  
" Good, good, nothing special. "  
' I didn't stole Gazel's Virginity or something..'  
my smirk widened even more.  
" Good, can I speak to Suzuno for a minute? " She asked.  
"Uhm.."  
I looked to my side.  
" He is still asleep." I answered.  
" Oh.. well, when he's awake, tell him I called okay?"  
" 'kay hitomiko-neesan."  
" Bye Nagumo ! Take good care of Suzuno and The house!"  
" Yeah, I will! Bye!" I said and hung up.  
I walked back to Gazel and covered him with a blanket,  
Because he was completely naked.  
So was I..  
I walked upstairs and putted some clothes on.  
I walked back and saw Gazel still sleeping.  
" Wow Gazel.. You sure are a long sleeper." I said to no one in particular.  
" I'll make you some breakfast."  
Before I walked to the kitchen I pulled out my cellphone,  
and grabbed his blanket from him.  
I took a picture of the naked boy in front of me.  
' How cute!'  
I smirked of the thought of my own perverted mind.  
I covered him again with the blanket and walked away.  
" Hmm.. what should I make for Gazel.."  
" Ah I know!"  
I prepared some eggs, bacon, and toast and walked back to the sleeping boy.  
I placed the plate with food on the nearby table and took a quick shower.

Gazel's P.O.V.  
I woke up by a delicious smell.  
I opened my eyes and looked around.  
I saw a plate filled with breakfast food.  
" Hmm? Since when was that standing there?"  
I asked myself out loud.  
" I made it for you.."  
" Wow Burn.. Thank you!" I said sleepy, but cheery.  
"heh.. wow.. your sleepy voice sure is sexy.." He smirked and blushed.  
I blushed too.  
" Did you already finished breakfast?" I asked.  
"nah.. I wanted to make sure that you were okay" he blushed again while saying that.  
" Burn.. You're so cute.. you're like the sweetest person I know now.."  
my face was now the same color as burn's hair.  
" T-That's because.. I love you Fuusuke.." he said sweetly blushing.  
I kissed him.  
after a couple of minutes, I finally finished my breakfast.. and kissing..  
Then I noticed..  
that I was still naked  
"u-uhm Burn.. I'm going to take a shower now."  
my blush increased.  
" okay Gazel!" burn winked.

~ Burn's P.O.V. ~  
While Gazel was taking a shower I decided to clean some things up.  
After out activity from last night,  
The room was a total mess..  
I also made breakfast for myself.  
" Hey Burn."  
"Oh hey Gazel! I didn't noticed you." I said smiling.  
" D-Do you already have plans for today?" Gazel said blushing.  
" Hehe, no. no I don't. do you?"  
" N-no.. Do-do you mind going with me to the mall to buy some new batteries and maybe..  
have some fun?"  
He asked while his blush increased.  
" Sure! I'd love to!" I said enthusiastic.  
"Yay!" Gazel said while pecking me on the lips.  
Gazel and I packed our bags,  
took some money Hitomiko-neesan left us for emergencies.  
And we left the house.  
" Hey Gazel, Why don't we have dinner at the mall?" I asked.  
" Sure! W-wait do you mean as a d-date or..!?" He colored crimson red.  
" Hmm.. Maybe, Do you want to?" I asked smiling.  
"M-m-maybe.."  
He said while blushing even more.  
"Then it's a yes!" I smirked.  
'He's so cute while blushing.'

Gazel's P.O.V.  
When we entered the mall,  
There were a few camera man's, journalists etc.  
" HEY YOU TWO!" we heard.  
When we looked into the direction the voice came from,  
We saw an average height man with a very big mustache  
Walking up to us….  
"u-uhm.. can I help you?" we said in unison.  
" YES! YES YOU CAN!"  
he nearly shouted in our faces.  
I didn't know where to look..  
" WOULD YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND LIKE TO PLAY IN A COMMERCIAL OF MINE?!"  
Mustache man said creepy.. And still shouting.  
" UWAAH! BOYFRIEND?!" we said in unison.  
Again..  
" NO WAY!" I yelled.  
" You'll get $200 each." He said with a stone expression on his face.  
" ALRIGHT THEN!" burn yelled.  
" BURN?!" I yelled back.  
" trust me Gazel!" he whispered while he winked at me.

Burn's P.O.V.  
" What kind of commercial is it?" I asked.  
" Oooooh, You'll see.."  
" Don't you think he's a little creepy..?" Gazel whispered.  
" only a little?" I remarked smirking.  
we walked to a big stage with fucking Beyonceon top of it.  
I felt Gazel slapping my arm like a crazy fangirl.  
" T-T-THAT'S.." Gazel said almost whispering.  
"NO SHIT.." I said jaw dropping.  
" B! WE FOUND AN AWESOME COUPLE!"  
mustache man screamed.  
Beyonce ran up to us.  
" OH MY GOSH.. YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!"  
she screamed like a huge fangirl.

Gazel's P.O.V  
'okay.. let's do this..'  
I thought while I walked to the spot I had to stand.

FLASHBACK~  
"okay guys, here's the thing.  
You two are going to promote B's new Tour.  
Haruya, you are with Natsumi here, you two were never happy with eachother.  
Then you saw fuusuke standing.  
You couldn't keep your eyes off him.  
You walked up to him and talked a bit.  
Then Natsumi came back and yelled at you, scolded you and stuff.  
Then you say that it's over between you two.  
And you kiss Fuusuke Got it?"  
Mustache man said extremely happy.  
" I – I think" burn said a little nervous  
I nodded.  
We were So. Red..

NORMAL P.O.V.  
There was, a time  
I thought, That you did everything right.  
No lies, No wrong  
Boy I've must been out of my mind.

Beyonce sang as burn and natsumi walked into the crowd.

So when I think of the time  
that I Almost loved you..

Natsumi walked to Endou who was also playing in this commercial thingy.  
She flirted with endou and tried things.  
Burn looked at her and endou.

You showed your ass and I,  
I saw the real you.

Burn looked around to see Gazel,  
and walked up to him.

Thank god you blew it,  
and thank god I dodged the bullet.  
I'm so over you  
So baby good lookin' out.

Natsumi came back and slapped burn across his cheek (Stage fighting ).  
She scolded him, and yelled at him.

I wanted you bad  
I'm so through with it  
cus honestly you turned out to be the  
( best thing I ever had )  
You turned out to be the  
( Best thing I never had )  
And I'm gon' always be the  
( Best thing you never had )

Burn Yelled that is was over,  
And kissed Gazel.  
Natsumi ran away.

I Bet it sucks to be you right now~

" CUT!"  
mustache man yelled.  
" HARUYA! FUUSUKE! THAT WAS WONDERFUL!"  
mustache man cried anime style.  
Burn and Gazel sweat dropped.  
" Th-Thanks sir.." Burn and Gazel said together.

Burn's P.O.V.  
" Here guys, As promised your $200 bux."  
mustache man said.  
" Thank you so much!" I said.  
" NO! NO THANK YOU GUYS! YOU DID AN AMAZING JOB! And of course Mamoru and Natsumi too, BUT YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME!"  
Mustache man went a complete Fangirl.  
" Without you two it would've been a total Disaster! Here my card! And can I ask your phone numbers?"  
" Sure." We said in unison.

Gazel's P.O.V.  
" Well.. That was uhm.." I started.  
" Fun..?" burn finished.

~FLASHBACK!  
" OH MY GOSH GUYS YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!"  
Beyonce said fangirling.  
" YEAH THAT'S SO TRUE!"  
"SUCCES IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP!"  
mustache said.  
" WAAAIT! BEFORE YOU TWO ARE GOING,  
I WANT TO TAKE A PICTURE WITH THE TOO ADORABLE COUPLE!"  
Beyonce screamed.  
~END FLASHBACK.

Gazel's P.O.V.  
" I'm Hungry. What 'bout you? "  
" Me too! Lets go and eat somewhere!" burn smirked.  
we ran to the Mc Donalds while holding each others hand.

Burn's P.O.V.  
After we finished at Mc Donalds, we went to the  
Supermarket to buy batteries.  
" Thanks for this amazing day Fuusuke.." I said blushing.  
"Thanks Haruya.. Without you it wouldn't be such an amazing day either.. I Love you."  
He said.  
And with that we kissed , until the sky went pink.  
I broke the kiss.  
" Hey fuusuke, let's go home, it'll be dark soon." I said.  
" yeah." He smiled.  
When we arrived home, I was watching TV ( No porn this time hehe..).  
When I heard some maniac laughing like he'd lost his mind.  
' It couldn't be Fuusuke.. Could it..?'  
My mind was right..  
It was Fuusuke..  
" F-Fuusuke?"  
I asked Very, Very confused..  
" H-H *laughs* HARUYA *holds laugh*  
HARUYA! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS AHAHAHA"  
he grabbed a chair while he was still laughing.  
I sat down and Gazel clicked the play button.  
It was some video about an I think Indian man,  
Who danced at: Senbonzakura – Hatsune miku.  
I laughed as hard as Fuusuke did,  
and we watched the video like, 2 and a half hour now..  
we decided to head to bed now.  
still laughing like idiots,  
we brushed our teeth and Dressed ourselves in our PJ's.

Gazel's P.O.V.  
I was about to walk to my room..  
'I don't want to sleep alone..'  
Even though my room was next to burn's,  
It felt so far away..  
' I want to have him by my side..'  
' Forever..'  
"Hey Gazel?"  
I woke up from my thoughts when I heard burn saying my name.  
"hmm?"  
"D-do you mind.. if we sleep.. T-together..?" he blushed.  
"Actually, I wanted to ask you the same thing.."  
I smiled while my cheeks colored slightly.  
We went to my bedroom,  
because it was too fucking hot in burn's bedroom.  
" How can you stand such heat?!" I asked confused.  
"Ghehee.. how can you stand such cold?" He remarked.  
" Touché.. Touché.." I smiled.  
We both laid down,  
and covered ourselves with my blanket.  
" MY GOD FUUSUKE IT FREEZING IN HERE!" Burn panicked.  
"they say naked bodies against each other are the warmest.." I said.  
Burn smirked.  
" Gazel, if you want to me to hold you while were naked, all you have to do is ask?"  
" N-NO THAT'S NOT WH- ah, nevermind. Haruya~ will you hold me?"  
I asked blushing like mad.  
" I'd love to Fuusuke" he smiled gently.  
His arms circled my waist..  
His chest against my back..  
His face next to mine..  
It was the best feeling Ever.

Burn's P.O.V.  
I felt Gazel slowly relaxing in my embrace.  
'who would've ever thought that I would love this guy so much..'  
and with that thought,  
I fell in the nicest sleep ever..

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! next chapter will be on at least next weekend! Byee!


	3. Chapter 3 - Day 3

Hey guys! it's me again! i'm a little off my scedule.. sorry.. anyway, here's the new chapter !  
I'm Sorry burn..  
Enjoy my fic guys!

* * *

/ WARNING!: This story contains strong language and BoyxBoy love!  
If you dont like any of that, then leave this page please.  
No flames!/.

* * *

_**Burn's P.O.V**_  
I woke up by the sunlight wich was peeking through the courtains.  
I looked down and saw Gazel who turned in his sleep,  
Now facing my chest.  
I kissed his forehead.  
slowly but surely,  
he started to wake up.  
" hmm.. Hey Burn.." he said sleepy.  
" Hey Gazel.."  
' Wow.. his sleepy voice is so cute..'  
" Did I wake you up?" I saked.  
"Y-Yeah.. kinda.. but it was nice.."  
He said blushing.  
He laid his head on my chest .  
" I love you Burn.." he said smiling.  
" I love you more fuusuke.." I said smiling too.  
We laid down for a bit and kissed before dressing.

_**Gazel's P.O.V.**_  
Burn was going back to his room to put on some clothes.  
I did the same thing in my room.  
I putted a white t-shirt underneath a light blue colored sleeveless hoodie,  
Some black shorts,  
and white sneakers.  
I fixed my hair, and left my room.  
As soon as I entered the kitchen.  
I saw Burn who was making some food.  
a nasty thought ran through my mind.  
I snuck up to him and..  
"BOOO!" I yelled.  
"That caused him to fell on the floor."  
" YOU. ARE. SOOO. DEATH. SUZUNO FUUSUKE.."  
He said smirking.. very creepy..  
He ran up to me,  
" WHAAA!" I screeched when he got me.  
we both fell down on the floor with burn on top of me.  
" Hmm.." He said.  
I _swore_ I just saw a light bulb appearing above burn's head.  
" Are you ticklish _Fuusuke-chan_?"  
He asked smirking.  
"Y-N-N-NO!" I said almost yelling.  
"I'll take that as a yes" burn smiled.  
" OH MY GOD BURN! BURN!"  
I laughed like a total idiot..  
he tickled me for like an hour.  
at least it felt like an hour..  
" BURN! PFFTT! B-AAAH-BURN!"  
"oh hey gazel how are ya?"  
he said plainly, but still tickling my sides.  
"W-AAH WILL-WILL YOU STOP?!" i said.  
I tried to be cold and serious..  
But he was too cute..  
And Still tickling me.  
So I burst out laughing..  
" Hm? What did you say? I couldn't hear you because of your lauging"  
He smirked and stopped with tickling.  
" I asked if you could stop tickling me! "  
I tried to get out under burn's body.  
"Let me think…"  
he said and looked at me.  
"Can I get a kiss from you then?" he smirked.  
"Wha-"  
I got cut off because burn started tickling me.  
_Again.  
_" BURN! O- PFFT OKAY!" I screeched.  
' why are you so adorable..'  
I stared in his eyes,  
He stared back.  
I slowly bent forward,  
And pressed my lips against his.  
' Wow.. his lips are so warm..'  
I enjoyed every second of it.  
after a couple of seconds, we broke apart for air.  
I wanted more..  
I putted my arms around his neck and kissed him again.  
_I _asked for entrance.  
He parted his lips a bit,  
and my tongue slid in.  
To heat things up even more,  
His hands started to explore my body..  
I moaned..  
He teased my nipples,  
Then his hands slid under my t-shirt..  
but.. Suddenly..  
Burn suddenly broke the kiss and yelled:  
"SHIT THE FOOD!"  
he ran to the kitchen,  
with me close on his heels.  
" Gazel Get the fire extinguisher!"  
He demanded.  
"Got it!" I said while giving it to him.  
and he started to extinguish.  
Big dark grey clouds filled the room.  
After a couple of minutes,  
The fire was finally out.  
Burn threw the pan with _burnt _food out of the door that separated the kitchen with the garden.  
it was so hot in the house, that I took out my t-shirt and hoodie and tossed it away.  
I walked up to burn who was standing in the garden.  
looks like he thought the same thing,  
Because his shirt was now somewhere in the tree.  
I think.  
I locked eyes with burn, and the next second..  
We were laughing like maniacs,  
because of our reckless action.  
after we stopped laughing,  
we finally got up and cleaned everything up.  
"now I know why they call you 'burn' !" I snickered.  
" HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" he yelled playfully.  
"hehe I know, it was both our faults." I said smirking.  
I kissed him on the lips.  
"We'll continue later.." Burn said seductively.  
Wanted to grab my hand, but flinched instead.  
"Burn..?" I asked curious.  
"It's nothing.. really.." he tried to smile but he failed..  
He held his hand in pain.  
" BURN!" I yelled when I saw what happened to his hand.  
the whole palm of his hand was burned.  
It was so painfull, that _The_ Nagumo Haruya ,  
Who hadn't cried in _years_, had tears in his eyes.  
"BURN! WE NEED TO GET YOU TO THE HOSITAL! NOW!"  
I yelled while I dragged him to the neighbors.  
" Ohayo miss Minaki! Could you please drive us to the hospital? It's Very important!"  
" N-NO IT'S NOTHING! Don't Fuusukeeeee!"  
Burn yelled while I pushed him in front of miss Minaki.  
" Haruya. Let. Me. See."  
" it's not nothing when_ You_ are at the verge of crying."  
She said very threatening.  
He mumbled something before he carefully showed his hand.  
" oh my- HARUYA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She panicked.  
" We'll explain later!"  
I told miss Minaki.  
" okay! Get in the car you two!" she said.  
" Thank you miss Minaki!" I said.

**_At The hospital.  
_**Burn's hand was bandaged,  
and miss Minaki waited outside in the waiters room.  
" So guys, what happened?" The doctor asked.  
We both blushed furiously.  
"W-well.. I was making breakfast.. and then I got distracted by _Something_.. then I forgot the food.. and when I reached the for the pan.. I accidently grabbed the wrong part.. 'cuz I couldn't really see with all those clouds.." Burn explained.  
"I see.. so, what distracted you haruya?" the doctor asked.  
He coughed in his fist, and shot me a look.  
the doctor seemed to understand us very quickly.  
" Ah Fuusuke, Don't distract him next time okay?" the doctor said smirking.  
" you two can go now, be carefull next time okay?" he finished.  
" We will!" we said in unison.  
" oh and have fun with your new relationship!" He laughed.  
we were so red by now..  
we walked back to the waiting room.  
"Burn… I'm so sorry.. it was all my fault.. if I didn't snuck up to you.. this wouldn't have happened.."  
' I've hurt him.. he's going through so much pain.. and it's all my fault..'  
" No! What are you saying!? It was my fault for grabbing wrong! Fuusuke! It's not. Your. Fault!" he shot back.  
" of course it is.. I distracted you.. Now your hand is all burnt.."  
i was at the verge of crying.  
"FUUSUKE! STOP IT! IT WAS BOTH OF OUR FAULTS!" he almost shouted.  
And before i could say anything, Burn Kissed me.  
' I love him so much..'

**_Burn's_ P.O.V.  
**~Back at the orphanage.~  
" Thanks for everything miss Minaki!" We said in unison.  
"Youre welcome boys! if you need me you know what to do."  
"oh and have fun you two ! Alwways use protection and stuff!" She giggled.  
I blushed while gazel was as equally red as my hair.  
I took Gazel by his hand with my _not _burnt hand.  
When we reached the frontdoor an idea popped up in my head.  
" Fuusuke?" i said.  
" What shall we do today?"  
"hmm.. i don't know.. What about uhm.. an amusement park!" Gazel said happily.  
" Thats a great idea!" i said as happy as him.  
"C'mon Let's go then!" Gazel said while he dragged me away to the metro station.  
As soon as we reached the metro station, we bought a ticket,  
And went to search the right metro.  
Once we finally reached the right one, we were just in time to jump in.  
" Pfff, that was close!" i laughed.  
"it sure was.." gazel said laughing too.  
"NO WAY..!"  
"THEY'RE.."  
" I KNOW RIGHT?!"  
" OH MY GOD.."  
"YOU GO ASK THEM!"  
"NO WAY!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"WATCH IT!"  
"psst gazel.." i whispered.  
"Who do you thinkg they're talking about?"  
"hm.. i dont know.. pr-" he got cut off by a woman.  
"Excues me, my sons want to ask you two something"  
The woman said smiling.  
"Ask away!" i said friendly, smiling.  
i bent a little, so we were at the same height.  
The two boys were probably 7 or something.  
"MOM?!" the two yelled blushing like mad.  
" A-a-are y-you two S-s-suzuno F-fuusuke and N-Nagumo Haruya from Fire Dragon?"  
One of the boys shyly asked.  
i smirked.  
"Well, Yeah! thats us!"  
"do you know us?" i said.  
" OF COURSE WE DO! YOU TWO ARE THE BEST!"  
the other boy yelled out of exitement.  
"Thanks guys!" suzuno said with shiny eyes.  
i smiled brightly.  
"c-can we please take a picture with you?"  
They asked together.  
" Ofcourse! why not" i said while i winked at them.  
they walked up to us.  
we bent a little zo we were now slightly higher than them,  
They smiled brightly, and we took the picture.  
" OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"  
they screamed.  
i laughed at the scene, and putted my arm around gazel's neck.  
They were so cute..  
"Can we have your authographe too?"  
"Sure!" we smirked.  
They hugged us when we were done,  
And we left the metro.  
"Oh hey Nagumo-Sama! what happened to your hand?"  
one of the boys asked.  
"Oh.. i-i Burnt it.. hehe.."  
i said feeling stupid again.  
Suzuno started blushing again.  
"oh.. Get well soon!" the boy said.  
"Bye!" he hugged us once more before he left.

**_Gazel's_ _P.O.V._**

"Ahw.. How cute, we hace fans!" i smiled.  
Nagumo smiled along.  
We walked to the amusement park.  
it wasn't far, about a 5 minutes walk or something like that.  
Once we arrived, we searched for the Highest, scariest, fastest and biggest rollercoaster there was.  
it wasn't hard to find it, we just followed all the other people.  
" Hey burn, are you sure you can do this with your hand like this?"  
i asked shyly.  
"Yeah! it isn't hurting anymore!"  
He smiled at me.  
"Don't worry 'bout it!"  
i kissed him on the cheek.  
'he is such a great person..'  
"okay~ if you say so" i smiled at him.  
He smiled back.  
The time we waited was about 20/30 minutes,  
it was faster than we thought.  
we sank in out seats and putted our seatbelts on.  
Then they counted..  
"..5"  
"..4"  
"..3"  
"..2"  
"...1"  
"GO!"  
we shot forwards towards a big hill.. thingy.  
when we were about to dive,  
We stopped..  
"... Why aren't we Mo-"  
I was cut of by our sudden dive.  
we literally screamed our lungs out.  
When the rollercoaster was finished, burn yelled,  
" OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"  
" HELL YEAH IT WAS!" i yelled while i high-fived him.  
we laughed,  
"U-uhm burn.. your eh.. hair is all.." i said while i tried not to laugh like a maniac..  
"Shit youre Right!" he said.  
" But your hair isn't that perfect anymore too." he laughed.  
"Tsk.. hehe.." i smiled.  
we went to the bathroom to fix our hair and we went to eat an ice cream.  
Because i wanted to.  
Burn Chose Strawberry, mango & Orange.  
I chose 3 scoops of puffy ice cream.. my favorite color and taste.  
after we finished our ice creams, we went in another rollercoaster and some other things.  
"Hey burn.. how late is it?" i asked.  
"uhm.. 22:30.. Whoa that late?!" he said.  
i snickerd.  
"Maybey we should head back home?"  
"Yeah.." Burn said dissapointed.  
we took the metro back home and walked to the orphanage.

_**Burn's**_** P.O.V.****  
**Lucky for us it was summertime, so it wasn't very dark.  
" This day was AWESOME!" i screeched.  
" YEAH! except the morning part.. that sucks."  
he said turning sad again.  
"Hehe.. yeah.." i smirked.  
we were now standing in front of our door.  
"Hey fuusuke.."  
" 'sup Haruya?" he answered.  
"Are you hungry..?"  
"Actually.. Yes.." he said smirking.  
" Then let's head to ReiReiken!" i stated.  
when we arrived there, there were also a few familiar faces..  
_"Well.. isn't it Inazuma Japan?"  
_"HEY GUYS!" Endou Yelled.  
We sat down, ordered some food, chatted a bit with the others.  
Endou talked mostly about soccer, and he also said something about the commercial..  
And something about he and natsumi together..  
They make a cute couple by the way.  
after we finished our food, we played a bit soccer before we left.  
" That was fun!" gazel said.  
"It sure was!" i said smiling.  
when we arrived home, we were exhausted..  
we had to shower first, before we could sleep.  
"OH MY GOD.. HOW DO I SHOWER WITH THIS THINGY HERE?!"  
i said slightly irritated.  
He sighed.  
" you didn't listened to the doctor.. didn't you..?"  
"N-Nope.." i felt incredibly stupid.  
".. you have to shower with a plastic bag around your hand." he said smirking.  
"Oh~.. Wait- What?!" i said.  
" That's so not functional!"  
" I can't even wash my own hair?!"  
i panicked.  
"i-i can help you.. of you want to..?"  
Gazel asked shyly.  
"R-Really..?" i asked in disbelieve.  
" Sure! why not?" he said smiling.  
"Thanks Fuusuke.. I love you!"  
i kissed him.  
we went to the closet to grab our towels.  
Then we undressed ourselves, and we stepped under the shower.  
We both blushed, because we were completely naked..  
" Hey burn, Shall i wash your hair now? he asked.  
"Y-Yeah if you want to?" i blushed a deeper shade of red.  
" Hehee, ofcourse!"  
"thank you Fuusuke, i really apreciate that."  
I gave him a swift kiss before he started washing my hair.  
Once we were out of the shower, we dressed ourselves in out PJ's and went to Gazel's room.  
We laid down, covered ourselves with his blanket and relaxed.  
Gazel wrapped his arms around me while i did the same.  
We Gave eachother a Goodnight kiss and closed our eyes..

* * *

Sorry for not updating for a while! my school grades went from awefull, to a little better and went awefull again.. i have to work hard to go to the next year..  
I think the next chapter will be on sooner than this one! BYE!

* * *

OH YEAH !  
THANK YOU SO MUCH **AMANDA STAR**!  
IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THAT SOMEONE ACTUALLY LIKED MY STORY!  
THAT COMMENT KEPT ME UP ALL NIGHT!  
T^T


	4. Chapter 4

HI GUYS!  
It's meee~ Here's another chapter of 7days.  
Pervy as Always, hehehe..  
ENJOY!  
**  
I DONT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Gazel's Pov.  
"Tsk.. Damn you sunlight!" I whispered.  
This time, I was the first one up.  
"Hmm.. this time, I'm gonna make _you _some breakfast." I said to a sleeping Burn.  
I walked to the kitchen when the phone rang.  
I quickly ran to it because I didn't want Burn to wake up.  
"Hello, You're speaking with Suzuno Fuusuke what can I do for you?"  
"Oh hey Suzuno! I haven't talked to you in such a long time!" The happy voice of Hitomiko said.  
"That was only 4 Days ago.." I replied.  
"Hah, I know.. How's it going? Is everything alright with you?" She asked.  
"Yes, I'm okay, how are you guys?"  
"It's great here! We're at the beach in Okinawa now! So How's Nagumo doing?"  
'Wow.. I wanna go to the beach too..'  
"Burn is uhm.. well.." I tried.  
"WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH BURN?!" She had lost it..  
"N-NOTHING! I have to go now! BYE!" I almost yelled through the phone.  
"SUZUNOOO!~" she screamed.  
"pff.. that's going to be a problem.." I said when I hung up the phone.  
"Now, Breakfast!" I jogged to the kitchen ,took the pan out of the cupboard and made Burn's Favorite Breakfast. Pancaked with whipped cream and strawberries.

Burn's Pov.  
'Oh. My. God. What is that delicious smell?!' I thought when I woke up .  
I quickly jumped out of Gazel's Bed and ran to the kitchen.  
"Ohayo Burn!" Gazel Said with a Huge smile on his face.  
"Gazel… Did you make all of this.. For me..?" I asked in awe.  
"Yep!" he said still smiling.  
I ran up to him, Lifted him up by his waist and kissed him.  
"I love you Gazel.." I whispered.  
Gazel smiled and said: "I Love you More Burn.."  
And we kissed again.

Gazel's Pov.  
After the two of us finished my home made breakfast, we dressed ourselves.  
Burn chose an orange T-shirt, Black jeans and red sneakers.  
I chose a grey T-shirt, Black jeans and purple sneakers.  
We went downstairs and I said :  
"Hey Burn, Do you mind to go shopping with me? I don't have much summer weather-y clothes.."  
"sure I'd love to! I also wanted a new pair of sneakers." He replied.  
"Yaaay!~" I cheered.  
'why am I always so cheery when burn's around?' I thought with a confused look on my face.  
"Because you love me." Burn said.  
"H-HOW DID YOU-"  
I tried but I got disturbed by Burn's : "Let's GO!"  
"O-okay!" I said smiling.  
'I'm So happy that Burn chose me.. Out of all people..'  
I could almost cry out of happiness.

Burn's Pov.  
'Hehehe.. Gazel seems to be so happy.. why had he chosen the cold personality again?'  
Gazel smiled the whole way.  
First , we went to the clothing shops.  
Gazel bought 5 T-shirts, 2 Shorts, A swimming trunks which suited him perfectly!  
And 3 sleeveless Hoodies.  
Then , we went to the Sneaker shops.  
I bought 2 pairs, red puma's with orange swoosh and Light blue puma's with white swoosh.  
And just like the other days, we had dinner at the burger king.  
Lucky for us, it wasn't that popular around this time.  
We ordered and walked to an empty place.  
"How is your food?" I asked Gazel who already ate half of his meal.  
"AMAZING!" He replied enthusiastic.  
"Hehe.. Good to hear!" I said smirking.  
When I almost finished my food, we heard some people yelling and squeeling. We looked out of the window and we saw a group of people Dancing, some were all singing the same song and some.. were pointing.. at us!?  
"Gazel… Why are they pointing at us..?"  
"Honestly.. I Don't know.." he replied.  
Then we saw it..  
It was beyonce's commercial thingy being played on a huge screen in the middle of the mall..  
"Oh.."  
"My.."  
"God.." We said in unison.  
Right After we finished that sentence A huge crowd came running towards us.  
"GAZEL?!" I said panicking.  
"RUN!~" He yelled, and so we did.  
We ran all the way back to the orphanage.  
"Oh my god.." I said while I jumped over the wooden garden gate.  
Gazel Simply opened it very fast.  
We both collapsed on the grass.  
"This sure is a chaotic week.." Gazel said  
"Hell yeah.."

Gazel's Pov.  
When we were fit enough to walk to our rooms, we decided to try the clothes on another time.  
When I opened the bag with my t-shirts in it, I saw that the cashier gave me something for free.  
It was a dark blue with white colored Snapback.  
I tried in on and at the exact same moment, Burn came into my room.  
He stopped and stared at me.  
"G-Gazel.." He stuttered while blushing.  
"Does it.. Suit me..?" I asked shyly.  
"Does it- Wh- Oh my sweet, sweet , sweet Gazel.. you have no idea of how Good looking you are.."  
He smirked and I walked up to him while I had a crimson blush on my face.  
"Hey Burn.." I said after I gave him a kiss.  
"We still haven't continued our _Activity_ from yesterday.." I said seductively.  
"Ah.. You're right.. Now, Shall we continue it then.." He said smirking.  
My hands were in his hair, then I slid them lower till I reached his chest.  
We walked towards my bed.  
Burn Gently pushed me on it and in one swift movement, we switched positions.  
Now I was on top of Burn.  
"You Shouldn't overwork yourself Burn!" I whispered.  
"N-No Ah-Gazel.. I'm not Overworking myself.. Gnh.. Ah.."  
He moaned while I rubbed his now erected cock with my knee.  
"Don't Worry, I'll make sure that you'll have a Very, Very, Very good time Burn.." I whispered back .  
I slowly slid my hands lower until I reached his pants and pulled them down.  
I Rubbed his cock very slowly.  
I got up And saw Burn, squeezing the bed sheets, which was very enjoyable.  
"Wow, Burn.. You have no idea how damn sexy you are right now.."  
I licked my lips and brought my face closer to his and kissed him.  
After we broke for air, I lowered myself. This time, I was heading for his cock.  
"Wow.. Burn look at how hard you are.." I smiled.  
I pulled his boxers down and started to suck on his cock.  
It was great, I sucked and licked up and down.  
I felt myself getting a boner too.  
Then I stopped with sucking and headed for his nipples.  
I licked them until they were hard too, I rubbed with my erected cock against his and said:  
"Burn.. Do you want me?"  
"Y-Yes , Ah- I want you.." He moaned.  
I pulled off my shorts and underwear and stuck two fingers in my butt.  
"Ah~.." I moaned.  
I scissored myself a bit and when I was done, I continued to suck Burn's Cock.  
"You Ready?" I asked him.  
"Y-ah~ Yeah I'm Ready.." he answered.  
I slowly let his dick inside.  
'Man I'm tight!' I thought.  
I started to hop up and down while I kissed him.  
It felt Incredibly awesome..

**_RIIIIIIING!_**

"SHIT!" We screamed.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled.  
"THAT SHITTY LITTLE FUCKER.." Burn cursed.  
I laughed a bit.  
From the shock, I jumped off burn and fell of the bed.  
I quickly putted my clothes back on and I ran to the front door.  
"Hello-.." I said when I opened it.  
"Hell- oh my.. did I disturbed you guys.. or.. something.."  
'NO.. NOT YOU..!'  
"No? What are you talking about?"  
I said while I looked away from the person to hide my blush.  
"Hm.. Really.. then why are you hiding a gnome in your pants..?"  
I looked down and immediately wished that Burn had opened the door.  
"N-I-It's Nothing! DON'T TELL ANYONE! AND DON'T YOU. DARE. TO. LAUGH.."  
I said very red and cold.  
That scared the fucker.  
"Hehe.. okay then.. if you say so.."  
"What are you even doing here Hiroto?" I said while I covered my _Down There._  
"Hitomiko-neesan told me to check on you guys.. Good that I didn't Bring my key.." He said while bursting into laughter.  
"Fuck you." I said coldly and went on my way to Burn.  
"Guess Who's here.." I said annoyed.  
" IT'S MEEEEEEEEEE!~" Hiroto said Cheery.  
"NOOO!" Burn yelled and cried anime style.  
"How long are you planning to stay here anyway?" I asked while face palming at a crying boy with a tulip like shaped hairstyle.  
"YEAH!" Burn yelled, still crying on my shoulder.  
"Oh, uh.. I don't know.." Hiroto simply answered.  
Just when I and Burn finally had some privacy.. _THAT _came..  
"I think I'll leave by tomorrow morning.. or dinner.."  
"NOOOOOO!"  
"Awh~ Thanks Burn, NOW IM FREAKING DEAF!" I yelled back at him.  
Then Hiroto suddenly Hugged us.  
"THIS IS AMAZING! JUST THE THREE OF US!" He cried out of happiness.  
I was stunned. I just stood there.. With boner…  
and then Burn yelled: "Hiroto! We're taking a shower!"  
And he dragged me away.  
"My dick hurts.." He said with a blush.  
"Mine too.. why don't we do something about that.." I smirked and kissed him.  
I teased his nipples through his shirt and pushed him down on the edge of the bath tub and unzipped his pants. His Dick was still erected, so I caressed it, sucked it and licked it up and down the full length.  
I pulled my pants down and started riding him.  
I moaned out of ecstasy.  
How embarrassing .. I had to cover my own mouth or else, that brat of a Hiroto would've gone suspicious.  
"Gnh~ G-Gazel.. I'm Gonna-.." He moaned while he came in me .  
I was very, very close too. I gof off of him and he spun me around.  
"Oh hell no. You haven't cum yet." He smirked and he started to stroke my cock.  
"Ah~" I moaned.  
He started to stroke faster and faster, Then he putted his mouth on my dick and started to suck it.  
'Oh wow.. He gives nice Blowjobs..'  
I liked that feeling.  
"Ah- Gnh.. Burn, Im-Im Gonna.." I couldn't even finish my sentence.  
"That was so fucking great.." I said to him.  
He caught all of my cum in his mouth and swallowed.  
"So is the taste of your cum." He said blushing.  
I kissed him, and said : "I love you haruya."  
"I love you more.. Fuusuke." And we showered and got dressed again.  
"Great, now we have to go back to that Crappy Hiroto.."  
We walked downstairs to find Hiroto in the living room watching some anime.  
"I saw you two unlocked the locked channels.." He said with a creepy smirk on his face.  
We both got a crimson blush and yelled: "SHUT IT GRAN!"  
He laughed like he'd lost his mind, while we walked to the kitchen and poured ourselves something to drink.

Burn's Pov.  
"Pff.. I'm Glad when he's gone.." I sighted.  
"I know what you feel.." Gazel said while he laid his head on the table.  
"What about going to bed early Today?" Gazel mentioned.  
"Sounds Good to me!" I smirked.  
'He's so smart..'  
"Yo gran! We're heading to bed! See ya!" I said.  
"Okidoki~ Burnie~"  
"Oh and Next time, Use your condom okay! WHAHAHAA I'M NOT DEAF HORNDOGS!"  
He'd finally lost his mind now. I swear.  
Me and Gazel went upstairs, Leaving Hiroto laughing like a stupid idiot.  
We were as red as Burn's Hair when Hiroto said that last sentence..  
"Baka Hiroto.." we cursed.  
we undressed ourselves, brushed our teeth and positioned ourselves under Gazel's Cold blanket.  
I laid on my back with Gazel's head on my chest and his arms around my waist.  
I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled his hair.  
"Hey burn?"  
"Hey Gazel." I smirked.  
"What are we going to do tomorrow?"  
I snickered. "First, We are going to throw Gran out of the house, and uhm.. What do you want to do?"  
"Ehm.. What about.. Eh.."  
"Why don't we go to the beach?" I insisted.  
"Great idea!" he said and kissed my chest.  
"Hehe.. I love you." I said.  
"I Love you more haruyaa~"  
'I forgot how childish Fuusuke could be.'  
He's such a sexy person.. I wonder for how long we actually liked each other..  
I've always thought of Him in a different way.. I thought it was rivalry..  
I didn't even saw him as a friend, not a good friend.  
Just as a _Lover.._  
And I dozed off..

* * *

- END CHAPTER 4!-  
Hope you guys enjoyed it! Dont blame me for not updating this fic sooner, i'm bussier than i thought!  
I hope to upload the next chapter soon.  
Byee xxx


End file.
